Kingdom Hearts Rogue Legacy
by Noxmas the Night weapon
Summary: This story has been developing since 2006. This was going to be the final entry before the official KH3 game until Aqua's BBS Vol. 2 was announced in KH2.8. This is a headcanon Secret Entry game. Setting: before Sora's awakening. Follow Noxmas and Talix on their own quest to prove themselves worthy of existing by conquering the dark beings or so they think... Please be respectful.
1. Prologue

**In this game you have a choice to play single player or both local/online multiplayer mode. This game's local multiplayer mode requires 3D TV's dual play technology.**

 **[Game menu:** **New Game** **,** **Load Game** **,** **Extras** **,** **Theater** **]**

 **[New Game:** **Single Player** **,** **Co-op player** **,** **Multi-player** **(Online)]**

 **[{For this sake} Co-op player:** **2** **,** **3** **,** **4** **]**

 **[{For this sake X number}  
** **Difficulty:**

 **Beginner** **{What it lacks in challenge, a breeze it will be to complete. Your stats will be stunted and rewards are scarce. Extras are impossible to unlock.}**

 **Standard** **{This is for veteran players that want to play and prepare for the game's full potential. Stat growth is less restricted, but the rewards are not as great. Extras are hard to unlock.}**

 **Proud** **{This is for hard-core fans and experts alike with enemies that deal harsh damage. Rewards are rewarding. Extras are easier to unlock.}**

 **Critical Mode** **{This is how the game is meant to be played with worthy enemies that will deal more damage putting you on the edge of your seat. You are granted Boss capabilities, but more of your enemies are capable of healing and learning. Stats are the fullest potential and rewards are astounding. Extras are a breeze to unlock.}]**

 **[{For this sake Critical} Vibration Feature: On/Off ]**

 **[ Do you agree to these settings? Once you accept, there is no changing back except for your # of players.]**

Stories have been told from the beginning of time glorifying the light. The light brought joy, love, and peace to one and all. A blessed gift from above shined in the hearts and souls of everyone. Yet when there is light, a shadow is cast from where the light can not reach. This darkness is eternal and has coexisted with the light in a delicate balance, but an evil spawned from the shadows of the darkness. This evil clouded and tainted people's hearts. Those who gave into this darkness lost their empathy and compassion. As a consequence, they became heartless towards others. They began to physically manifest into the shapes of the darkness within their hearts.

The battle between light and darkness began. The distinct darkness, unlike the other forms, was jealous of the light and sought to extinguish it under the guise of a greedy-jealous love. It wanted to devour the light. Peace was shattered after the mega key, the Χ-blade, was desired to be forged in order to alter the balance of the one world. An ultimate world war raged over the possession of the X-blade. Not even the 5 union foretellers were able to prevent this because one of them was a traitor that has sparked the war. Some people sought to control it, some fought to defend it, some sought to appease the warring factions, and some fought for chaos. Tragically, the world was swallowed by the darkness and the X-blade was shattered into pieces.

Amongst all this strife, the light still radiated through, even in its diminished state. The light grew from the hearts of innocents, for they still remembered the true purpose of the light. In order to begin anew from the destruction, the one world divided itself into smaller isolated pieces. The pieces scattered amongst the galaxies of space. They built up barriers to keep out incoming darkness and prevent history from repeating itself. The worlds now remain separated from the first cataclysm. In their core, the worlds still remembered when the had been united. They still shared a connection.

A connection is said to have taken form as a kingdom of hearts known as Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts locked itself behind a door. This door can only be unlocked by the X-blade or the kingdom keys of light and dark. Though the worlds are separated, they all share the same sky, same light, same darkness, but different hearts.

Light to light, darkness to darkness, and hearts to hearts. The power of the Heart is the key to questions of the deep. Because hearts carry life and emotions, they are the source of who we are. It is the essence of what stores our true nature and abilities. Unfortunately, some fail to see that; they consequently lose their sacred heart. We, who lose our hearts, become devoid of emotions and the identity of who we once were. We surrender to the darkness; darkness is what we embody and inevitably embrace. We become heartless. However, what if we are not all lost to the darkness? What if there is a part of us that still lingers on similar to the diminished light from legends?

A remnant of us refuses to give up. A strong will carries us on. A young innovative man by the name of "Ansem" theorized this possibility when he studied the heartless in his reports. A self that retains its free will and state of existence. His hypothesis was proven true. We continue to exist, but at the cost of our precious hearts… Now, how can we decide what to do without hearts? What governs the choices we make, if not our hearts? Is it our nature, our memories of who we were, or something else? Does a heart have a substitute, or are we slaves to our chain of memories? All these questions have been filling my head.

We are not denizens of the light or the dark. Outcasts are what we are. Never meant to exist is what we are accused of; yet, we still exist. We walk the line between. We do not mean to remain. To be complete again, is our noble quest. We are not what we once were. Nor are we the inferior dark's minions, yet we are still marked by the stench of the darkness. We are no thing and not one person but a reminder of our former selves. We are NOBODIES! The remnants of what darkness could not swallow. We believe this is a second chance to return to our previous life. We strive to return to our complete selves. That is what our end goal is, but at what cost?

We are a paradox. We are heartless and yet we are sentient. We are feared by the fortunate, but hated by the eternal darkness. A haven was created for those of us afflicted with this condition; a world we felt safe. Technically, a world that never was a world. A World that Never Was… Our home is protected by an organization of nobodies like us, known as the Organization. These pioneers' goal is protect us from the heartless and restore our hearts. It is my time to help!

I want to know, I want to learn, and I want to grow! Why have I been blessed with this second chance or cursed to exist in this state? How can I join the Organization? How can I leave this city? They are searching for a 13th member, a special nobody. If I join. I will get all my answers right? I want to help this crusade. I want to know why we exist. I have to be a part of something greater! That is my purpose. This journey I will embark on; I want it to be memorable. In order to restore our hearts and become whole, I will do what it takes for my friends and me…"

Thoughts of a Nobody.

Author's note: "Ansem" refers to Terra-Xehanort. The name Ansem is used because that is whom the main protagonist thinks is responsible for said research of the Heartless and Nobodies in KH1.


	2. Antebellum

A celestial moon radiated its visible light from the sky behind the shaded moss-green skyscraper. Windows were lit in certain areas of that building. Towards the rooftops were screens piled upon varied screens sizes. They contributed to the height of the skyscraper. This tower was a workplace for the denizens of this neverending night. Most of the screens were blank with their pale electrical light. The rest of them displayed random moving-pictures of life events, whether it was play-time with friends or enjoying a hobby like reading a book underneath a willow tree glancing at the dawn. These movies were more familiar to some residents than others. It reminded them of their past lives before they lived in this melancholic world.

Spontaneously, a dark portal was generated in the center of this gloomy city surrounded by buildings scraping the cloudy night sky. A tall hooded man in a black cloak exited the dark radiating portal. After he took a few steps forward, the portal ceased to exist. He was standing in the center of the open space in front of the building known as the Memory Skyscraper. He scanned the sky for stars. The stars were dispersed and twinkling beyond the clouds. Once in a while, he would notice a star that had once been there, was not there anymore. He would sigh, and then give a little prayer.

He drew back his hood and revealed his identity. He had the illusion of a human being, but he was a Nobody. His noticeable features were his skin, hair, and markings. His skin had a slightly darker olive complexion. His visible eyebrows were bold but not bushy. His jet-black hair covered the left side of his face at a slant but did not cover his nose. It was styled to a point one inch below the jawline, and the other edge of its shape was positioned to cover all but left jaw corner of his face. The hair was positioned with a slight swirl like it was brushed over with little effort but not lazily. His style was long but not long enough to reach past his other hair line border. It had a slight volume so that there was space in between the skin and hair. His right iris was close to pitch black with a hint of brown. Underneath his eyes were markings. A thick black triangular hook was stained from his cheekbone and curved to a sharp corner diagonal to his lower lip. A dark vertical rectangle stained underneath the center of his lower lip to the edge of his chin. One could judge that he was malevolent if one had glanced at him.

"Looking into the night sky again, Noxmas," a female nobody chimed in. A dark portal appeared across his left side. A woman in the same black cloak stepped out of the portal. She was only shorter by a few inches. She stopped a small distance to the left of Noxmas and revealed her identity. Her sandy blonde hair with black streaks was tied into a bun with two thick platinum needles intersecting in it. She had a dull misty silver eyeshadow on the alcove under her brow and upper eyelids. Underneath her eyes was a sea of tan freckles which spanned from the outer edges of her cheekbones to the lower edge of her nostrils. Her eyes were an alluring misty green-apple color contrasting her pale-peachy complexion.

"Yes," Noxmas replied. "Do you remember what they say about those stars?"

"I can't recall," Talix answered.

"Some of those stars are stars, but some of those are said to be the shining light of the world's hearts. At least, that is what I have been told. Imagine those are the many worlds to be explored. I lost count of how many are out there. They look so precious from here. Lately, I noticed that some are disappearing..."

"Worlds disappear every now and then. It means our world is orbiting," Talix remarked sarcastically.

"I know that, but this is different. When we see the same arrangement of stars, there will be one missing. After a while, it never comes back. I have been noticing it happening more frequently. Why would they disappear? Are they suffering from the same heartless blight as we are?" Noxmas inquired. He faced Talix.

"You know we aren't the only ones that orbit, right?...I do see your point though," Talix reluctantly sighed, "It's sad if that is what is going on. We don't need to worry about ours disappearing. We have the Organization to watch over us, and one of us will become the 13th member! Aren't you excited? At least remember how it was to be excited?"

"I am looking forward to it."

"What is holding you back then?"

"I want to become whole again badly! It's that...I want to genuinely feel that emotion. I don't want to rely on memories to try and feel. You make it seem genuine."

"It takes practice. Pretty soon you will convince yourself too. I know I do," Talix gestured.

Noxmas sighed. He quickly glanced at the night sky one more time. 'Practice makes perfect, but Talix's excitement seems very authentic...Hmph...At times I do think she has a heart, but I still sense her dark aroma. Oh well, maybe in time it will become a reality. I am going to miss these supernatural powers in the long run, but I would rather be human again and not this spirit stage,' Noxmas thought. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Talix again caught his attention.


End file.
